


Nights of Cydonia

by Veldeia



Series: Eden Landing [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Western, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia
Summary: Steve's police uniform has a really nice hat, which gives Tony ideas.Bingo fill for the prompt "sharing clothes", set in my Space Western AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be smut, but I ran out of time to finish it for the 2016 round 2 of Cap-IM Bingo, so now it's really just the lead-in to a smut that I might write at some point, or not. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Titled, again, for the space-westerny Muse song Knights of Cydonia (I ran out of lyrics that would fit so had to go for a really tired pun instead).

Steve gets back home from the dull day of patrolling Eden Landing's corridors and pushing papers at his little police station to find Tony exactly where he left him in the morning: lounging in Steve's bed. Tony must've gotten up at some point, though, since he's now wearing jeans. He's also lying on top of the covers instead of between them, poking at a tablet.

When Steve steps into the room, Tony looks up, beaming at him. "Hello there, sheriff."

"Evening," Steve returns. "How's my favorite outlaw doing?"

"Bored." Tony pulls a face. "I'm perfectly fine. It's stupid of Bruce to insist that I have to wait for another two days before returning to my dig."

"Really? You didn't seem too sad to be stuck here last night. Or too bored," Steve says. He's going to see to it that they follow the Doc's orders, no matter what Tony says.

"It's been a long and lonely day," Tony complains.

"Tell me about it," Steve grumbles. "But hey, things are looking up now." He's pretty sure he can convince Tony that being grounded on the station isn't a bad thing. He shrugs off his uniform jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Too bad your uniform doesn't have a hat," Tony remarks, from out of the blue. "It really looks like it should."

"It does, too," Steve informs him. "The dress uniform does, anyway. I haven't had any reason to wear that since the ceremony on my first day here."

Tony's eyebrows climb up, his expression turning positively gleeful. "It does? Oh! I've got to see it!"

"Wait a sec," Steve says, and goes to grab said hat from its drawer, tossing it to Tony.

Tony sits up on the bed to grab the hat. It's a proper peaked cap, with a blue crown, a red band, and the AresForce star on the badge in front. "Ooooh, this is priceless," Tony says, and puts it on. "How do I look?"

Steve bites his lip. Tony's quite the sight, really, sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and the hat, his upper body entirely bare, every inch of skin on display. Of course, he knows exactly how he looks, and strikes a pose, pushing back his shoulders and arcing his spine ever so slightly.

"You look like a Tom of Finland drawing," Steve says.

Tony tilts his head, confused. "The who of what?"

"Huh, you've never heard of him? That's a serious gap in your knowledge!" Steve exclaims. "I'm going to have to educate you on this."

"Well, that's going to have to wait, because I've just got the best idea." Tony gets up from the bed, and grabs his worn leather jacket from where it was draped over a chair. He hands the hat back to Steve. "Wait right here."

"Where're you off to?" Steve shouts after him as he heads for the door.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tony replies. "I won't be long. I expect you to be entirely out of uniform once I get back."

So, Steve waits, with a mixture of puzzlement and excitement. Whatever Tony's plan is, he's pretty sure he's going to enjoy it. He takes off his shirt and uniform pants and folds them away, like he always does. After considering for half a minute, he also gets rid of his briefs.

He's just settled comfortably on the bed, in the nude, when Tony returns and tosses a bundle of dark fabric at him.

"Put that on," Tony tells him.

"What's this?"

Tony just smirks at him. "You should recognize it. You've seen it from up close often enough."

Steve starts unwrapping the balled-up fabric. It smells vaguely sweaty. He quickly realizes he's looking at a set of thermal underwear, like the ones Tony wears under his surface suit. Or rather, going by the familiar smell, exactly one of those sets that Tony wears.

Tony's already walked over to the drawer where Steve just stashed his uniform, picking it up. "It's probably going to be a little tight for you, but the fabric is stretchy, so it should be fine," Tony remarks at Steve over his shoulder, and then starts pulling on Steve's clothes.

"I think I catch your drift," Steve says, and proceeds to do what Tony asked.

It's a bit of an understatement that Tony's thermals are a tight fit; they're so snug they look almost like they've been painted on. He feels ridiculous dressed like this, but then he catches Tony's glance, which is dark and heavy with want, and decides this is a perfectly fine way to dress.

Conversely, Steve's uniform is a little loose on Tony. It's a little odd to see him wearing it, but it does look undeniably striking. Even if Tony's usual charm is of a more rugged sort, Steve can imagine how handsome he'd be in a well-fitting suit, like the ones he must've worn when he still lived on Earth.

Tony grabs the hat from where Steve dropped it earlier and puts it on again. Never mind that it doesn't belong with the regular uniform he's wearing, it makes him look even hotter. "Keep your hands where I can see them, you scoundrel," Tony commands him. "From now on, you'll be doing exactly what I say."

"Oh yeah?" Steve says, crossing his arms defiantly. "What if I don't?"

"Then I'm gonna have to make you," Tony announces, and steps closer.

Steve mirrors Tony's movement, brining them face to face, putting himself in Tony's personal space. "Do your worst, sheriff," he purrs.


End file.
